Frozen/Script (Part 9)
Story (Chase accidentally hits Marshall in the heart with his powers. Marshall then places his paw on his chest and falls) Chase: (gasps) Marshall! Rachel: Marshall, Are you okay? Marshall: I’m okay.... I’m fine. Marshall gets to his feet, determined to hide the pain. Chase: (scared) Who’s this? Wait, it doesn’t matter. You have to go. Marshall: No, I know we can figure this out together-- Chase: (desperate) How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me? Marshall doesn’t have the answer. Rachel sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the walls. Then puts a protective paw around Marshall. Rachel: Marshall, I think we should go. Marshall: (close to tears) No. I’m not leaving without you, Chase. Chase: (heartbroken but decisive) Yes, you are. Chase waves his paws and builds a giant, menacing snow wolf. We’ll call him Blizzard. Blizzard holds Marshall and Rachel by the scruff of their necks in one paw and Snow Pup in the other. Marshall: Stop. Put us down! Snow Pup: (to Blizzard) You are a lot stronger than I think you realize. Blizzard tosses Rachel and Marshall down the steps. Blizzard: (like a bouncer) Go away! Marshall and Rachel slide past Silvey, who’s got her tongue stuck to the ice railing and Fuzzy is trying to pull her off. Snow Pup: Heads up! Snow Pup’s head smashes into a snowbank nearby. Marshall: Snow Pup! Snow Pup: Watch out for my butt! Marshall and Rachel duck as the rest of Snow Pup slams into the snowbank. Blizzard turns to go back into the castle. Incensed, Marshall tries to march back up the stairs. Marshall: It is not nice to throw people! Rachel grabs him, pulls him back. Rachel: All right feisty pants. Calm down. Whoa. Just let the snow wolf be. Marshall: Let me at him. I want to get him. I.... Okay. I’m Calm. Marshall backs down...for a moment. Then he grabs a snowball and throws it at Marshmallow. The tiny little ball hits Blizzard's back, not making even the slightest dent. But it’s enough to infuriate him. He ROARS. Spikes shoot out of his joints. Rachel: Uh-oh. Now you made him mad! Snow Pup:...I’ll distract him. You guys go. Rachel pushes Marshall along. Silvey and Fuzzy flies off in the opposite direction. Snow Pup’s belly and butt fall and follow Silvey and Fuzzy. Snow Pup: No, no, not you guys. Blizzard goes charging after Marshall and Rachel as Snow Pup’s head falls and lands face down in snow. Snow Pup:(muffled) This just got a whole lot harder. (Marshall and Rachel leap and slide down a steep slope. They tumble to a stop at the bottom just as Marshmallow lands hard right behind them. They’re off again...through a maze of conifers that sag under the weight of the snow, Blizzard hot on their trail.) Rachel: This way! Marshall grabs a branch of a sagging trees with his teeth and releases all of the snow. The tree snaps upright, knocking Blizzard back. Rachel: (impressed) Ho-ho-ho! Marshall: I got him! Marshall and Rachel burst out of the conifer forest and almost run right off a cliff. They stop short, toes on the edge. Rachel: Whoa, stop! Marshall: It's a hundred foot drop. Rachel: It’s two hundred. Rachel ties the rope around Marshall and pulls tight. Marshall: Ow! She drops to his knees and starts digging a U-shape in the snow with her paws Marshall What’s that for? Rachel: I’m digging a snow anchor. Marshall:(not trusting) Okay. What if we fall? Rachel: There’s twenty feet of fresh powder down there; it’ll be like landing on a pillow.... Hopefully. They hear an angry ROAR coming closer. Rachel: Okay, Marshall. On three. Marshall preps for the jump like a boxer getting ready to fight. Marshall: Okay. You tell me when... Rachel: One... Marshall:...I’m ready to go.... Rachel: Two... Marshall: (pumped up)...I was BORN ready! Yes! Rachel: Calm down. A huge tree flies through the air toward them. Marshall: TREE! (Marshall jumps and pulls Rachel over the edge with him. They hang upside down over the cliff by the rope. The rope catches their fall.) Rachel: Whoa! That happened. Back up top, Snow Pup emerges from the woods. He’s a complete mess, all his body parts are in the wrong places. He huffs and puffs, struggling to run. Snow Pup: Ah. Ah. Man, am I out of shape. He stops. Puts his body back together in the right order. Snow Pup: There we go. Hey, Marshall! Silvey! Where’d ya guys go? We totally lost Blizzard back there! Blizzard steps up behind Snow Pup. Snow Pup turns to face him. Snow Pup: (happily) Hey. We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things. Blizzard roars and approaches Rachel’s snow anchor. Snow Pup: NO! Snow Pup jumps onto Blizzard’s tail trying to stop him, but not making much of a difference. Snow Pup: This is not making much of a difference! Blizzard flicks Snow Pup off his tail and right over the cliff. Snow Pup: WHOA! Snow Pup passes Marshall and Rachel. Marshall: Snow Pup! Snow Pup: Hang in there, guys! Marshmallow starts yanking Rachel and Marshall’s rope up. Marshall: Wait, what? Rachel’s head hits the cliff. Rachel: Aargghh! Rachel passes out and hangs like a rag doll. Marshall: Rachel! Blizzard pulls them up. He roars and breathes snow all over them. Blizzard: Don’t come back! Marshall: (grossed out by his snow breath) Ugh. We won’t. Marshall whips out a knife and cuts the rope. Rachel comes to just as they fall. They both SCREAM! SLAM! REVEAL: Marshall opens his eyes to find himself buried up to his shoulders in the soft thick snow. He laughs. Marshall (CONT’D) Hey, you were right. Just like a pillow. He looks up to see Snow Pup’s upper half hanging onto Rachel’s boots, which are sticking out of the snow. Snow Pup: (shaking the boots) I can’t feel my legs! I can’t feel my legs! Suddenly, Rachel’s head pops up. She spits out snow. Rachel: Those are my legs. Snow Pup’s bottom goes running by. Snow Pup: (to Rachel) Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt. Rachel grabs Snow Pup’s head and puts it on his body. Snow Pup: Oh, that feels better. Fuzzy and Silvey flies up and lands on Marshall and Snow Pup’s noses. Snow Pup: Hey, Slivey! Snow Pup turns to Marshall and Rachel Snow Pup: She and Fuzzy found us. (to Silvey, funny voice) Who’s my cute little swany? Rachel: Don’t talk to her like that. Rachel goes over to help Marshall, who is stuck in the snow. Rachel: Here She lifts him out easily. Marshall: (impressed) Whoa! Rachel: You okay? Marshall: Thank you. They meet eyes. Wait. Is that chemistry? Marshall: ...Um.... How’s your head? He touches the spot where she banged her head. Rachel: (in pain) Ah! Ooh! She catches herself. Waves off the pain with a giggle. Rachel: I mean, It’s fine. Ah...I’m good. Ha. I’ve got a thick skull. Snow Pup: I don’t have a skull.... Or bones. Rachel: (shy) Now what? Marshall: (shy) Now what? (then...panicking) Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? He threw me out. I can’t go back to Adventure Bay with the weather like this. And then there’s your nursing business-- Rachel: Hey, hey, don’t worry about my nursing business. (noticing something) Worry about your spots?! Fuzzy: (honks and looks at Marshall with a surprised look) He thinks she means it looks bad. He touches it down. Marshall: What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your spots. Rachel: No, yours is turning blue. He looks at his his fur as another spot turns baby blue. Marshall: Blue? It’s what? Rachel: It’s because he struck you; isn’t it? Marshall: Does it look bad? Rachel: (thinking)...No. Snow Pup’s head pops up. He’s holding his head up off his body to join the conversation. Snow Pup: You hesitated. Rachel: No, I didn’t. Marshall, you need help. Now, come on. He heads towards the sunset. Silvey, Fuzzy, and Snow Pup follow. Snow Pup: Okay! Where are we going? Rachel: To see my friends. Marshall: (catching up) The love experts? Snow Pup: Love experts?! (Fuzzy honks in confusion) Rachel: Yes. And don’t worry; they’ll be able to fix this. Marshall: How do you know? She looks him over, remembering the moment she saw the polar bears heal her as a child. Rachel: ...Because I’ve seen them do it before. As they round the bend, the sun sets and Snow Pup turns to Silvey. Snow Pup: I like to consider myself a love expert.. (Fuzzy and Silvey both rolled their eyes) Previous story click here Next story click here Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts Category:Frozen